Photographs
by Mah Jeevas
Summary: Aqueles sorrisos, risadas e beijos captados nas fotos me perturbavam. Eu podia perceber claramente o quanto Harry estava apaixonado por Malfoy. Aquilo não era certo. - Harry/Draco


**Autor: **Mah Jeevas**  
Título:** Photographs**  
Capa:** no profile  
**Sinopse: **Aqueles sorrisos, risadas e beijos captados nas fotos me perturbavam. Eu podia perceber claramente o quanto Harry estava apaixonado por Malfoy. Aquilo não era certo.  
**Beta: **Moonlit** (Obrigada, querida!)  
Ship: **Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy**  
Gênero: **Romance/Drama**  
Spoilers:** 6**  
Classificação:** T**  
Observação: **Fic para o Projeto Learning to Cope do fórum seis vassouras. O objetivo do projeto é mostrar os rapazes tendo que lidar com a oposição dos variados personagens da série.

Item escolhido: _Ginny Weasley_

**-xx-**

Luz, ar, disposição. Eu estava, milagrosamente, de bom humor naquele belo dia ensolarado. Olhei para o céu azul cheio de fofas nuvens e inspirei profundamente, sorrindo radiante. Saí andando pelos corredores de Hogwarts, segurando-me para não saltitar de tanta felicidade - afinal, seria estranho uma garota de 15 anos agir como uma primeiranista. Eu segurava um bilhete de Dumbledore, endereçado ao Harry.

Era final de semana, dia de ir a Hogsmeade e eu estava determinada em chamar Harry para sair depois que entregasse aquele bilhete. Sim, nada como ter a companhia de quem se gosta. Mordi o lábio inferior de leve enquanto fitava todos os rostos das pessoas que passavam pelos corredores, ansiosa para achar Harry.

Ele não estava nos corredores. Soltei um muxoxo, sabendo que teria agora de procurá-lo na sala comunal.

Depois de passar por vários corredores e subir vários lances de escada, eu já estava na Torre de Gryffindor, imaginando que Harry estivesse lá na sala comunal com Ron e Hermione.

Após dizer para a Mulher Gorda a senha ("Asas de Hipogrifo") eu passei pela entrada e já fui olhando tudo em volta. Nas poltronas, Ron e Hermione estavam conversando, ou melhor, discutindo baixinho um com o outro, e Hermione parecia estar brigando com Ron, visto que estavam um com uma carranca mais feia que a outra. Ela deu um tapa na nuca dele, apontando-lhe o dedo acusatoriamente e dizendo mais coisas às quais eu não conseguia ouvir, e ele gemeu logo protestando.

Ele continuaram a discutir silenciosamente, e Hermione parecia tentar fazê-lo entender algo ao qual ele negava a todo minuto resmungando; meu irmão estava com as orelhas vermelhas em irritação profunda, parecendo que iria explodir à qualquer momento. Típica tensão-sexual adolescente.

Consegui ouvir claramente Hermione pronunciando o nome todo dele, o que ela fazia sempre que ele dizia algo estúpido ou sem tato. Merlin, eles deveriam se agarrar de uma vez, já estou ficando cansada desse bate-rebate.

Resolvi interrompê-los naquele momento.

- Hey, Mione, Ron, viram Harry? – eu decidi perguntar, acenando para eles.

Ron pareceu ficar pálido e começou a balançar a cabeça negativamente. Hermione apertou os lábios, mas depois negou.

Eu achei estranho, sempre que eu perguntava por ele – e quando perguntava – eles nunca ficavam assim, apenas diziam não e voltavam a conversar, sem esboçar aquelas caras preocupadas.

- Certo, então eu vou deixar um bilhete em cima do criado-mudo dele.

Sorri e comecei a subir para o dormitório masculino; Ron pareceu querer dizer algo, mas decidi ignorar esse fato e continuei meu caminho até o dormitório de Harry. Caso Harry voltasse pro quarto, ele veria o bilhete do diretor lá.

Eu abri a porta e observei o quarto, olhando todas as camas em busca da do Harry. Finalmente a encontrei quando vi o criado-mudo ao lado de uma cama, os óculos dele em cima de alguns papéis.

Dirigi-me até lá; estava erguendo a mão para colocar o bilhete ali quando eu percebi que aqueles papéis em cima do criado-mudo não eram papéis inúteis ou comuns: eram fotografias bruxas, muitas fotografias esparramadas pela superfície de madeira.

O casal que protagonizava todas as fotos era Harry e... Malfoy. Peguei-as, não acreditando que via _Harry Potter – O menino que sobreviveu –_ ao lado de _Draco Malfoy - O _inimigo_ do Harry_.

E eles pareciam felizes. Juntos, naquelas fotos. A primeira que vi, eles estavam deitados na cama, sorrindo um para o outro e se beijando.

Na segunda foto, Malfoy estava concentrado arrumando os cabelos do Harry com um pente, e esse ria com a tentativa do outro em arrumar seus fios indomáveis.

Na terceira eles estavam na Florean Fortescue, Harry sentado em uma cadeira chupando seu sorvete e Malfoy estava ao fundo pedindo um para ele. Ron e Mione estavam na foto também, o primeiro fuzilando Malfoy com os olhos. Hermione sorria juntamente com Harry.

Haviam outras fotos com o quarteto protagonizando-as, outras somente de Harry com Malfoy e muito mais chocantes, entre elas aquele loiro nojento fazendo caretas de prazer sob um muito erótico e suado Harry.

E aquilo tudo foi o suficiente para que eu entendesse que aquela briga entre Ron e a Mione lá embaixo talvez não fosse por culpa dos hormônios de ambos, mas sim pela não-aceitação de Ron com relação ao novo... _caso_ de seu melhor amigo.

Minha visão estava começando a ficar embaçada e eu percebi que eu havia prendido a respiração. Soltei todo o ar dos meus pulmões, ofegante.

Sendo transparente como sou, todos sabiam que eu amava Harry. Depois de vê-lo com Chang eu não sabia se poderia aturar vê-lo com mais outro alguém senão comigo.

Ou então vê-lo com uma pessoa mais _confiável_. O desespero me abateu com o medo de ver Harry se despedaçar depois que aquela cobra desse o bote.

Uma sensação de profundo vazio me dominou. Aqueles sorrisos, risadas e beijos captados nas fotos me perturbavam. Eu podia perceber claramente o quanto Harry estava apaixonado por Malfoy. Aquilo não era certo.

Eu não podia aceitar aquilo. Era inaceitável, impossível, era insano aquele relacionamento. Como aquilo pudera acontecer?

Harry odiava Malfoy. Harry quase _matou_ Malfoy. Aquele metido tentara acertar um _crucio_ em Harry!

Eles não podiam se amar, eles não podiam se gostar, eles se odeiam! Aqueles olhos verdes e brilhantes não mostravam paixão absoluta.

De repente a porta do banheiro se abriu, e em meio a uma nuvem de vapor eu pude ver Harry e Malfoy saírem de lá, juntos. Cabelos molhados, corpo cheio de gotículas de água e com apenas uma toalha envolvendo seu quadril, Harry estava lindo.

Malfoy estava de frente a ele e de costas para mim, no mesmo estado porém sem toalha alguma para cobrir sua intimidade. Estavam abraçados e se beijavam. Eu ofeguei, surpresa com aquela cena.

No mesmo momento, eles perceberam minha presença no quarto e Malfoy se escondeu atrás de Harry.

- Droga, virou moda nos pegar num momento intimo agora? Quem mais falta? Dean Thomas? McGonagall? Merlin, Potter, por que não trancou a porta? – ele rosnou contra Harry, beslicando-o.

- Como eu poderia trancar a porta se você não deixava, Draco? – Harry rebateu. Eu ainda estava olhando-os, surpresa. – Ginny, o que está fazendo aqui!?

Eu levei alguns minutos para perceber que ele falava comigo. Recompus-me rapidamente; eu deveria estar com cara de idiota.

- Eu vim entregar um bilhete do diretor pra você, mas meu irmão e Hermione disseram que você não estava. Então eu subi pra deixar o bilhete no seu criado-mudo, mas, bem, acabei de achar umas fotos um tanto... – coloquei a minha mão desocupada no quadril, e balancei a outra com as fotos, mostrando a eles.- surpreendentes.

- Weaselette, não teria sido mais fácil deixar o maldito bilhete com o seu irmão? – Malfoy se dirigiu a mim, falando daquele jeito arrastado que eu tanto odiava. – E quanto as fotos, não te interessa o que tem-

- Draco, menos. – Harry o interrompeu, e eu olhei para ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Hãn, olha Ginny...

- Escuta Harry, eu não gostei de saber desse relacionamento. Até por que quem está com você é esse loiro metido aí, e vocês não combinam. Vocês são opostos, Harry. Opostos não se atraem, ao contrário, se repelem. HARRY VEJA A RAZÃO! MALFOY ESTÁ TE ENGANANDO!

- Não Ginny, ele não está. – ele respondeu de forma vazia. Mesmo ele contradizendo o que eu falava, eu não iria me dar por vencida.

- Está sim. Escuta, ele nunca gostou de você, sempre quis te ver com um braço quebrado ou até morto! Ele não se _importa_. Ele com certeza está planejando algo pra acabar com você. – eu gemi, tentando fazê-lo enxergar a razão. Malfoy olhava de Harry pra mim, e eu correspondia o olhar dele com fúria. – Não é justo você sofrer de novo! Você já sofreu demais.

- Draco é diferente. – ele disse, e sua voz era carregada de carinho ao dizer o nome do Malfoy.

- Ele não é diferente, ele é uma serpente traiçoeira, esperando você baixar a guarda pra dar o bote!

- Ele não vai fazer isso, Ginny.

- ELE TE ODEIA, HARRY! – eu ergui a voz, apontando acusadoramente para o loiro.

- EU O AMO, WEASLEY! – Malfoy ergueu a voz no mesmo tom da minha, ficando a frente de Harry. Ele me olhava com desprezo, e eu rebatia com o mesmo olhar.

- Você quer é acabar com ele!

- Entenda que você, sua traidorazinha do sangue, não tem mais chance com ele. Não adianta você querer forçar ele a terminar comigo, por que isso não vai acontecer. Estamos juntos por que nos gostamos, e nos amamos, e você não tem o direito de dizer que o que sentimos é errado. Você está com o Thomas, então deixe Harry em paz! – sua voz não passava de um sussurro, mas mesmo assim ela era fria e dura.

Eu percebi um movimento e abaixei meus olhos. A mão de Harry procurou a de Malfoy, e os dedos se entrelaçaram. Os olhos verdes que eu tanto queria que estivessem em mim, fitavam a nuca de Malfoy com carinho. Aquele sorriso que eu queria pra mim, na verdade era pra Malfoy. E o coração que deveria pertencer a mim, já estava ocupado por outra pessoa.

Podia-se ver naqueles orbes a frase "Eu te Amo" destinadas para o slytherin à minha frente, a frase que eu tanto queria que fossem ditas para mim, por aqueles olhos, por aqueles lábios. Eu sentia a dor da perda, e sentia a inveja me invadir. Apesar de eu achar aquilo tudo errado, para Harry não era. Malfoy deveria estar dando um carinho que Harry nunca recebeu. O qual eu tinha vergonha de dar.

Eu estava machucada, acabada por dentro. As lágrimas inundaram meus olhos ao ver a felicidade estampada em Harry. E então eu vi Malfoy virar o rosto e os olhos de ambos se encontraram. Um sorriso nasceu nos lábios que eu pensei que não sabiam fazer, e mesmo eu querendo distorcer o que eu via, os olhos de Malfoy correspondiam o _Eu te Amo_ dos olhos verdes.

Talvez em Malfoy, Harry tivesse encontrado seu outro eu, e por isso queria ao máximo aproveitar-se da felicidade de se estar com alguém, sua cara metade. E eu, que não pude atrair a atenção do moreno para mim como queria, deixei as fotos em cima do criado-mudo, dando as costas à felicidade que os dois rivais conseguiram encontrar estando juntos.

Ron e Hermione estavam no corredor, perto da porta, e me olharam apreensivos. Eu entendi que eles esperavam que a casa caísse quando eu descobrisse sobre aquilo, e esperavam aquela "conversa". Olhei ao meu irmão, e ele não estava tão feliz com aquele relacionamento tanto quanto eu, mas tivera de compreender.

Hermione mordia o lábio inferior quando olhei pra ela, sorrindo logo depois. Eu retribui fracamente. Olhei para trás, e vi os dois sussurrando, os dedos ainda entrelaçados. Aceitar era difícil, compreender era mais ainda, mas o meu interior conseguiu assimilar a informação de que Potter e Malfoy poderiam ficar juntos. E que eles iriam continuar, mesmo que todas as pessoas do mundo dissessem que aquilo era inaceitável, errado, incompreensível.

Continuei a andar, passando por aqueles dois. Fui para o salão comunal, onde Dean me esperava com um sorriso no rosto. Talvez eu devesse tentar ser feliz com outro que não meu herói do mundo bruxo, que em meus sonhos estaria disposto a se arriscar para me proteger a qualquer custo.

**Fim**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Depois de muito pensar, repensar e pensar de novo, está aqui a minha fic pro Projeto. Espero que ela tenha ficado legal e que vocês tenham gostado da minha primeira fic Pinhão! ;D

Beijos e, please, **REVIEW**! \o/


End file.
